


A Hairy Issue

by storyplease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hair, Humor, Romance, purple hair, self depreciating laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyplease/pseuds/storyplease
Summary: After a drastically new haircut, will Severus still love her?  Short answer: YES





	A Hairy Issue

“HAH!” she said, bursting into the room.

“Hah?” he replied, looking at her from over the top of his newspaper.

“Yes,” she replied, running her fingers through her very short, very purple hair. “HAH.”

“Ah.” Severus went back to reading the paper.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” she said, her eyes burning with challenge.

“About what?” Severus replied nonchalantly. “You yourself said earlier that your body was your own and I agreed with you. Somehow, this became an argument, despite me still agreeing with you.”

“I told you that I was thinking of a trim,” she replied, “and you…you told me that you adored running your fingers through my long, dark, curly hair.  Well, now you can’t adore it anymore…so…HAH!”

“Again with the ‘hah’ing,“ Severus said, “you’re going to scare the cat.”

“I’ve ruined your favorite hair routine. Aren’t you angry? Furious? Maybe even willing to leave me forever?” Her composure was slipping, but she grinned ferociously at him, daring him to cut her down with a scathing truth.

“Do you like it?” His soft question was so off putting that she stumbled backwards, her face falling slightly.

“What?”

“I said, do  _you_  like it?” he said mildly.

“I…well of course I-”

“Then I like it too. It is not, perhaps, my favorite color, but you are still my favorite person, and thus, there is no problem.”

“But…”

“I like your butt too.” He wiggled his eyebrows wickedly over the newspaper and she blushed scarlet.

“So…you’re okay with this?” she asked, pointing to her hair.

“If it’s what you want, then yes,” he said, sighing, “but I’ll warn you, I was thinking of growing a proper Evil Potions Master Goatee.  What do you think?”

“You wouldn’t!” she exclaimed.

“Why not? I hear that bushy eyebrows and mustache are especially…stimulating…in the bedroom,” he said, giving her a playful look. “I do hope you don’t stop loving me.”

“That’s not how it works, and you know it!” she yelled back, crossing her arms.

“Oh? And here I was, thinking that I was being accused of the same,” Severus replied quizzically. “I thought that love was some sort of hair-based equation that, if tipped out of balance, results in dire consequences.”

“Oh…you….” she fumed, but her mouth turned up in a smirk nonetheless.

“Actually, I think that next time a more violent shade of purple might be in order,” Severus mused, tapping his lips with his forefinger thoughtfully. “In fact, maybe you can ask the stylist to make it glow.  It does so bring out the golden flecks in your eyes.”

She stalked around the table and elbowed her way in between the paper and him, landing squarely in his lap. “Oh, is that so?”

“I may need some additional data, though,” he purred, running his fingers through her hair and drawing her face closer to his own.  “I must… _see_ … _touch_ … _taste_ …”

The newspaper lay discarded on the tile floor as he snogged her senseless.


End file.
